A hybrid vehicle has an engine and an electric motor, can run by the engine or the electric motor, or can run by the cooperation between the engine and the electric motor, and can regeneratively generate power by the electric motor during deceleration. When the regenerative power generation is performed, regenerative torque is generated in the electric motor. The regenerative torque becomes friction in driving the hybrid vehicle to serve as braking force similarly as an engine brake (see for example, Patent Literature PTL1). Note that the regenerative torque of the electric motor is proportional to regenerative power of the electric motor. That is, as the regenerative power of the electric motor increases, the regenerative torque of the electric motor is also larger.